After The Storm
by CrazyLittleLiar
Summary: Story about what happens a few days after Aria and Ezra's fight on 3x10.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

There I was again. Reykjavik, Iceland. The only place I could go to feel a little better that moment.

I needed to clean my head; I needed somewhere to be far away from Rosewood so I came here.

After my last talk with Ezra, I realized that there is a lot I don't know about him, and it wasn't unimportant things. First his ex-fiancée, then his last name, the fact that his family is super rich, and now a High School pregnancy.

I know that I'm not an angel but I was just lying about "A" to protect my family, my friends and him.

I thought Ezra trusted me, just like when I told him that Mike had invaded Jason's house and he had told to not be embarrassed with him; about anything.

I just don't wanna fight anymore. I don't wanna have to handle anyone's old story. I don't want any more trouble in my life. That may be selfishness but it was the way I was feeling.

"Aria?"

I looked up and saw sweet blue eyes. I smiled a little.

"You look tired, is everything okay?"-he looked around and sat down on the chair in front of me.

I kept silent.

My parents haven't sold our house in Iceland so I was there with a neighbor.

"Right… do you want to talk about it, tell me what happened? Or do you prefer just enjoy my humble companionship? Just letting you know that 'me getting out here' isn't an option"-he gave me a sad smile and held my hands above the table.

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to avoid thinking about how my life would be if Matt and I were still together. It's incredible how you can be so comfortable with an ex-boyfriend, but I liked that; spending time with someone who knew me before this storm.

Matt and I met in a bookstore one week after my arrival and we broke up after he moved to France for a year to study painting.

I can't help but think that my life was a mess when I came back from Europe, before Ali's body to be found.

I took a deep breath after telling Matt all what had happened between me and Ezra from the day we met.

"I guess I can't do this anymore… I mean, I don't know… I'm so lost"- I whispered looking at our hands clasped. "All I want to do is to cry, it's depressing"

"So you are going to lie in bed during all day crying…?"

"What if I wanna it?"

"Then you'll have to find a place for me on this bed"

* * *

"Good Morning, lady"- Matt said when he came in the room and saw me awake.

"You're a really gifted guy!"- I said when I saw the breakfast on a table by my side.

"You should marry me"- he advised me.

"Undoubtedly"-I laughed.

Matt came closer and kissed my forehead. I could feel warmth emanating from his body.

We have talked all night. About our past as a couple, about what he was doing since I left, about what I was doing since then, about my family, about his family, about Ezra and about anything.

That week made me realize what I really want to have in my life and what I even knew I missed.

When the clouds began to wash their souls and pour their sorrows in Icelandic heaven, I was ready to start again.

I was tired and could no longer breathe properly when I arrived at my destination.

_Everyone __makes mistakes__, __everybody lies __for some reason __or maybe just because of fear. You don't need to __be __tough __with yourself__, do what you __think is right__ at the time __you are __ready; do not rush __things._ Matt's words came into my mind.

I was just in front of 3B. I knocked on the door and seconds later I could clearly hear someone walking toward the door. It reminded me of the song he sang to me the first time I woke up in his arms.

_Hold on, what's the rush? What's the rush? We're not done, are we?_

_Cause I don't need to change this atmosphere we've made if_

_You can stay one more hour. Can you stay one more hour?_

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me_

_You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay_

_Hold on, I'll be here when it's all done, you know?_

_Cause what's the point in chasing if I can't enjoy your face and_

_We can't be wrong tonight. Can we be wrong tonight?_

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me_

_You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay_

_I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care_

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me_

_And if I was running, you'd be the one who I would be running to_

_And if I was crying, you would be lining the cloud that would pull me through_

_And if I was scared, then I would be glad to tell you and walk away_

_But I am not lying, I am just trying to find my way in to you_

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me_

_You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay_

_I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care_

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me_

_If I was running..._

_If I was crying..._

_If I was scared..._

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me_

Ezra opened the door and I could see in his eyes that he couldn't believe what was in front of him.

"Aria"- he sighed before smiling like a child opening a gift on Christmas Day.

**A/N: HEI! Thanks for reading, this means everything to me.I was thinking about writing something like that for months and after last episode I needed to write something…**

**Hope you liked this story as much as I do!**

**I used "Find a way" by Safetysuit.**

**Don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
